Story of the guardian deity
by Priestess of shadows
Summary: Harriet Potter died when she fell throug the veil at 15. The guardian deity Fou was created not long after. FemHarry-is-Fou.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray man or Harry Potter, they belong to their respected authors._**

 ** _WARNING: THIS IS AN AU WITH A FEMALE HARRY, CHARACTER DEATHS, AND HARRY-IS-FOU PLOT POINT._**

* * *

 **STORY OF THE GUARDIAN DEITY**

 **PART ONE**

* * *

Harriet pushed Sirius out of the way of his cousin's spell... and fell through the veil.

As she fell, she looked around the room as if in slow motion. She saw all the fighting stop and all went silent as everyone's attention was on her. She saw the stunned faces of her friends and horrified faces of her Godfather and Remus. Everyone went still as she fell, but when her body was almost all the way through the veil she heard her Godfather scream in despair. Following his screams, were the screams of her friends crying out in the same despairing tone as Sirius.

That was the last thing she remembered from her life as Harriet Potter, because in that moment the girl-who-lived died.

* * *

She was floating in what appeared to be an endless void. She had no concept of time or direction. She was dead and trapped within the veil, that much she knew. She also knew the truth behind her scar and Voldermort's revival.

When she lost her body she came face to face with the Horcrux. She understood that it was like a parasite that needed to feed in order to survive, which was the reasons it tried to devour her. If she still had a body she had no doubt that she would have lost and would have been devoured by that disgusting parasite, but the thing was that she didn't. With no body acting as a container, she was now a being made of pure magic, not to mention the fact that the parasite and her were separated and it no longer had a source to leech from. Don't get her wrong, the parasite was still strong from all those years of leaching off her magical core, just not as strong as it could of been had it still been within her body.

They fought in order to destroy each other and they were equal in power. Which was why it lead to a conclusion no one could have guessed or predicted. Instead of destroying each other, they merged together and became one. Of course they still fought for dominance and in the end it was her that won and the parasite ceased to exist. However, it left behind it's memories and some of it's power from when it was still part of Voldermort.

Memory after memory assaulted her mind, from Voldermort's memories as Tom Riddle to the night he attacked and killed her parents. Seeing all of the many despicable and disgusting acts committed by Voldermort as well as witnessing her parent's murder as the murderer, it took a toal on her. Which was why she broke down sobbing and screaming.

How long it actually took for her to come to terms with the memories, she didn't know. It could have been days, weeks, months, hell it could have been years, but since she no longer had a concept of time she didn't know. It was a good thing she didn't have a mirror, because for sure she would have been freaking out about her now red eyes.

* * *

Nothing really happened after merging with the Horcrux, she was just floating through the empty void all by herself in silence, with only her thoughts to keep her company. Before anything of great importance, or _anything really,_ happened was sometime after her fall.

It all started with the feeling of something poking her, then she felt a very weak pull. This feeling continued for sometime, how long it actually lasted she didn't know. Then the weak pull became strong and she was suddenly in a dark room.

She was in a circle with many runes and symbols, that while she didn't understand their significants could still be identified as being of magical origin. She wasn't alone in the room. In front of her stood a man. The man was Asian, with short blond hair that reach a little bit pass his shoulders. He had blue eyes that looked at her in wonderment and awe. After a moment of silence man finally spoke.

 _"Oh, great spirit from the world beyond_

 _I hope you could forgive me for calling you_

 _from your rightfull rest."_

Now keep in mind that the only languages she spoke were English and parseltounge, so she shouldn't be able to understand Chinese. So it was a very big surprise when she understood everything the man said as if he was speaking English. It was again surprising when she responded back in Chinese.

 _"Why have you called and brought me here_

 _and who are you?"_

The man smiled brightly and then told her his reasons for summoning. He talked about a war, a war that started many millennium ago. About a man seeking to destroy the entirety of humanity using human weakness and sorrow as weapons. About the people chosen by God itself to wield the only weapons known to man that could destroy the man's weapons of destruction. About an order trying desperately to save humanity and win this war. He told her a story about despair, destruction, death, and the consequences should they lose the war. Then he told her how he wanted to creat something to protect his family and his branch during just dark times, how he wanted to creat a guardian with extraordinary powers that could fight and protect. How he searched and searched for a way to creat such a being, for the woman he loved was pregnant with his child and he wishes to protect them. How he came up with the idea to creat a guardian deity by binding a powerful entity to his blood, to his family, to have not just his family but descended protect as well. To have this deity serve his family until they die out.

It was a tale that touched her heart, it remainded her of what was happening back in her home. The only difference being that in this war, only a _very_ limited amount of people actually _had_ the ability to fight. As the man, whose name is Liang Chan, proceeded to ask her to protect his family, he hardly had to ask.

And in that instance, the guardian deity Fou was created.

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter, and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made._**

 ** _Watch out for part two_**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE, AND NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

 **I HAVE FOUND MYSELF IN A BIT OF A PROBLEM. WITH SCHOOL, MY CURRENT FANFICTIONS, AND PLOT BUNNIES, I HAVE FOUND MYSELF A LITTLE BIT OVERWHELMED. SO WHAT I DECIDED TO DO IS CREAT A POLL.**

 **IN THIS POLL, YOU THE READERS GET TO VOTE WHICH STORY (THAT IS NOT COMPLETE) YOU WANT TO READ THE MOST. THE ONE THAT GETS THE MOST VOTES IS THE ONE I WILL FOCUS ON, WHILE THE REST ARE PUT INTO TEMPORARY HIATUS. THERE IS ALSO AN EXTRA OPTION, IN WHICH THE STORY YOU WANT TO READ IS AN UNWRITTEN STORY IDEA THAT IS POSTED IN MY PROFILE. IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS THEN I WILL CREAT A NEW POLL, BUT ONLY IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS.**

 **IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH, THEN THANK YOU FOR READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. IF YOU WISH TO VOTE, YOU CAN FIND THE POLL POSTED ON MY PROFILE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The poll is closed, and the results are in._**

 ** _From now on, my attention will be on my story 'Sora no Nozomi'. The rest of my stories will be put on TEMPORARY hiatus, I will not abandoned any of my stories. Once I have completed this story I will start working on the story that follows ''Sora no nozomi"._**

 ** _Here is the order of the stories:_**

 ** _Sora no Nozomi_**

 ** _Story of the guardian deity_**

 ** _Noah of sin and the tainted innocence_**

 ** _Time of war_**

 ** _Big brother Toby_**

 ** _The real monsters of the world_**

 ** _Family connection_**

 ** _Ultimate D. Gray Man_**

 ** _The Watcher_**

 ** _I apologize if you have to wait for me to work on the story you want. Also, thanks to those who voted and for reading this far._**

 ** _Sincerly, priestess of shadows_**


End file.
